Transformation Complications
by xX.ay.bay.bay
Summary: Finally Edward has decided to change Bella after their graduation. However something strange happens during her trasnformation! why is this? what happens? read and find out! This is my first FanFic so please R&R!
1. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

BPOV

_I'm getting changed today! I'm so…I can't even explain it. The thought of me being with Edward for the rest of eternity is so overwhelming but everything I want._ I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Bells you're going to be late for your own graduation!" Charlie called from downstairs, sounding a bit agitated but probably because Renee was here and the sooner this was over the sooner she would be gone. It's so sad they don't really talk but they used to be in love.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back once I gave myself the final look over before I went to my last event as a human girl.

We all piled into the car, Charlie, Renee and I and headed for Forks high school. All during the drive all I could start to think about was how much I was going to miss my parents once I changed. This thought saddened me so much I started to tear and of course being the overbearing mother she is Renee saw it.

"Oh honey! What's wrong? Sad that it's graduation?" Renee asked

"Yeah" I replied weakly and attempted a little smile as she patted my head.

The Graduation Day

We finally arrived to the school where we met up with the Cullens. For once thankfully it was not sunny out because had it been I wouldn't have been able to share this wonderful day with my Edward. We were first greeted by the always cheerful Alice.

"BELLA MY LOVE! Aren't you so happy this is over! No more school!" Alice said while putting me in a death grip.

"Y-e-s and c-a-n-t BREATHE!" I said trying to gain some air.

"Sorry chica"- Alice replied

"Since when do you say chica?" I laughed.

"Since I started watching MTV" she said

"You watch MTV?" I inquired

"WHAT'S WITH THE TWENTY QUESTIONS!?! I just said chica jeeeez…chica" she managed to get out through laughs.

"Twenty questions? I thought we were past that game" My looking every bit like a Greek god boyfriend said.

"I can't a girl just ask a question?"

"I suppose" grabbing me and holding me close he whispered in my ear "Today is the big day, are you ready?" as he looked over at my parents as they were trying to find their seats.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I sighed.

The ceremony was long, tear filled, and very liberating. Afterwards, my family and Edward's family took many pictures and I got some with Jess and Angie too. Because of course my mom wanted this day documented, such a mother thing. After all of the pictures, hugs, and tears I left with my parents to have our last dinner as a family because later I would be going out with Edward and stage my death before the transformation.

Dinner was great. We went to this great Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Renee and Charlie actually talked _gasp_. Renee was leaving in the morning back to Phil so I helped her pack as I waited for Edward.

"Sweetie, I'm so proud of you." My mom beamed.

"Thanks mom" I said quietly because I was about to cry, so choked up with emotion.

"Aww sweetie, don't be sad I'll se you over the summer. Remember you and Alice are coming to visit me in Jacksonville remember?" she sad hugging me

"Yeah, I love you mom"

"I love you too"

"Hey bells, can you help me get some fish out of the freezer" Charlie said standing in the doorway.

"Sure dad" I said giving my mom one last hug.

We walked down to the freezer.

"Bells, there was a time I didn't think you were going to make it to this day, after Edward left. But now, I am so proud to see you happy again, even though I don't completely trust Edward, I'm happy he came back and your whole again." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd make it either. Cha-Dad, I just wanted to thank you for trying to help me when I was sad, that meant a lot to me, I love you."

"I love you too Bella"

The doorbell rang, it was Edward. It was time to go. We left with few problems, my parents were just so happy about the day. Although, Charlie thoroughly warned Edward about my curfew.

"No worries, your daughter is safe with me" he said nuzzling into my neck.

"Bye, mom and dad" I said weakly

We walked out to the Volvo. Inside I broke down and wailed like a banshee. I couldn't help it, I was leaving my parents. But then Edward held on to my, running his fingers through my hair rocking me back and forth. I finally composed my self and looked his dazzling topaz eyes.

"I love you Bella, but you don't have to do anything you don't want"

"I love you too, and I'm doing everything I want, I want to be with you forever." I said with a blush.

"I'm going to miss that blush" he said with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

We continued to the Cullen house where everything was being set up. When we arrived we were greeted by Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello dear" Esme said embracing me

"Never been better" I said

"Well everything is in place, is there anything you want to do before we proceed with this" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

"Nope, I'm ready for this" I replied.

"Alight then, come along"

Showtime?

_This is what I wanted. It's finally time. Poor Edward he looks distraught. _

"Everything is going be ok" I said reassuringly

"I know, I'm just…you know worried as always" he said somewhat sad

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

We finally reached Edward's room where they had a queen sized bed and stuff to restrain me.

_Well this is it. _We went over to the bed and I sat there with Edward. He looked into my eyes and gave me smile. I couldn't help it but I got dazzled. He started to kiss me then slowly moved to my neck. Then he bit into it. _Oh my, owww ,owww shouldn't I be blacking out? Aaahhhhh…then Blackness came._

EPOV

_Control. Yourself. Don't take too much. Her eyes are still open, what's going on. Finally her eyes closed but then…_

"SHE'S CONVULSING! What's going on? I know the transformation is painful but I've never seen convulsions. Carlisle" I cried

"I don't know what's going on maybe…wait they've stopped. This isn't going the way it should" He responded perplexed.

"She looks so calm, it's eerie." I said.

"I know this seems strange but maybe because she is so different than other humans is why. Come along Edward lets go join the rest of the family and inform them she's doing fine."

"Ok" I replied looking at my angel

We went downstairs and joined everyone. I felt calm wash over me from Jasper because I felt so nervous and overwhelmed.

"How is she" Rosalie asked

"Fine I suppose, it's strange, she's eerily calm." I said

"Well everything will turn out fine" Alice said with uncertainty looking worriedly at Jasper.

"You don't sound to sure about that, what do you see?" Edward asked curiously

"Nothing, it's blank, I'm trying but nothing!" cried Alice.

"Alice, it's ok, everything will be fine" Said Jasper trying to calm his wife.

Then they heard it _THUD...CRASH!_

"WTF…wait…it came from upstairs!" exclaimed Emmett.

"BELLA!" Edward roared running at vampire speed up the stairs, stopping almost tripping over himself as he saw the most beautiful thing in the world.


	2. A New Bella

A New Bella

EPOV

_Well I wasn't expecting this. She looks so different. Like a completely new person but still the same, I can't explain. Wow._

What stood before me had the looks of a goddess. Instead of becoming paler she had a warm tan and her skinned seemed to glow gold. Her eyes instead of being chocolate brown were so dark blue they were almost purple. She had gained 5 inches and stood gracefully at 5'9. A brunette she was no more, she had raven black hair that was lustrous and seemed to have blue tints. It also fell down her back in perfect wavy layers.

"Edward, is everything ok? You look like you seen a ghost." She said almost singing in the most beautiful voice.

Then everyone was behind me.

_OMG BELLA LOOKS LIKE ARDIANA LIMA! Only WAY hotter! - Emmett_

_Bella .is .gorgeous!!! I can't wait to take her shopping! –Alice_

_Look at Emmett practically drooling over her. Ugh you'd think he'd never seen a pretty girl in his life. But I will admit she is pretty, but not as pretty as me! – Rosalie_

_This a very different Bella, she looks good. – Jasper_

_Oh look at my beautiful daughter, well soon to hopefully be daughter. – Esme_

_By the looks I don't feel we have a vampire here…but Bella is amazing. – Carlisle _

"No, I'm fine, its just you know the transformation usually takes about 3 days you took like an hour. It's just strange I g-guess. I don't know…." I rambled on

"Oh, it didn't feel like how you described either. I felt like I was on clouds it was strange but I felt every serene, and there was a lot of white light around me." She said

I went towards her and grabbed her into a hug and I spotted tattoos on her shoulder two very small white angel wings.

"CARLISLE! Take a look at this." I said pointing excitedly to her shoulders as I still embraced her.

"Oh my. This is well…" he said

All of sudden like a force field hit her she was flat laid out on her back. She let out a shriek I'm sure even Jacob and his boys in La Push could hear.

"STOP THE VOICES! STOP THE VOICES PLEASE!!!!" she shrieked again.

As she continued to shriek things all around the room went flying. She was in so much pain I didn't know what to do, or what I could do. Finally Carlisle and I tried to hold her down but it seemed to make it worse. Finally she just passed out.

BPOV

_GASP Wow everything is so clear. This really gives crystal clear a new meaning. Ok so where am I? Black leather couch, windows, millions of CD's, sigh Edward's room. Well this whole transformation I wasn't what I expected at all. When Edward first bit me it seemed like he was struggling and that it was taking longer than really needed. But then it was blackness. Then came the bright white light, what was that? It was so calming though. Well here I am. Hmm looks like my skin is darker? How'd that happen? My hair is too. I guess I will be asking Carlisle some questions. Let's go to find a mirror and Edward. _

She rolled a little too far off the bed and wound up on the floor with a _THUD _but quickly regained composure with her new speed.

"BELLA!" _and here comes my love now._

"Edward, is everything ok? You look like you seen a ghost." I said, _whoa my voice is pretty, wow I just sounded like Rosalie_._ He was looking like he saw a ghost? Is my face ok? _

"No, I'm fine, its just you know the transformation usually takes about 3 days you took like an hour. It's just strange I g-guess. I don't know…." He babbled on so I spoke.

"Oh, it didn't feel like how you described either. I felt like I was on clouds it was strange but I felt every serene, and there was a lot of white light around me."

He then grabbed me into a tight embrace. _My, it felt good to be in his arms. _But then he let go slightly because he spotted something on my back?

"CARLISLE! Take a look at this." He exclaimed still holding on to my shoulders.

"Oh my. This is well…" he said inspecting my shoulders.

_This is what? _

Then it hit me like a Semi-Truck. _All the voices! Oh. My. God! They wouldn't stop and it hurt boy did it hurt._

""STOP THE VOICES! STOP THE VOICES PLEASE!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs closing my eyes as if that would help.

_Fuck me. Oh god stop them please it hurts, it hurts! IT HURTS! What is this?_

And then it was black again.


	3. Food?

Food?

**A/N: This is kind of a fluff chapter sorry! But don't worry next chapter there will be answers! And of course I don't own Twilight of New Moon.**

BPOV

_What happened? Did I pass out? The voices again! Ahhh the voices! Stop them! OH MY GOD! Ok stay calm, let's try to stop them myself. Think of walls, glass sound proof walls around my brain. Think, think, think! Hmm they've stopped, finally. I guess I passed out because everyone is staring at me like I have rabies._

"Bella are you ok?" Edward said with concern

"I'm fine now, I just heard voices, like a thousand voices, but I got them to stop." I said

"Well it looks like we've found a power she has. However I'm still puzzled by the tattoos, but I think I know where I can find the answer." And with that Carlisle was gone.

"Bella sweetie do you need anything?" asked Esme

"Food! CHERRY CHEESECAKE!" I blurted out

"Haha your funny. You legitimately want food you're not thirsty?" asked Alice

"Well Bella has always been a special one" Emmett said amused with a smile.

"Seriously I want food, and to be exact cherry cheesecake!" I pouted.

"That's so strange I can feel it she actually is hungry for food" said a confused Jasper.

"Well then I guess I can run to the store for you, Rosalie you want to come? I know you said you need shampoo or something?" said Esme.

"Sure, let's go" said Rosalie.

"So, while they're gone Bella would you like to have makeover?" an excited Alice asked.

Before, I could answer Edward answered for me, "I think Bella has had enough excitement in the past few hours, maybe later." I smiled sympathetically.

"Fine then, Bella you are mine later though! Jasper….Emmett "she called, but they were already gone, she ran to find them.

"Well now that we're alone" Edward sexily growled into my ear. And was then kissing my neck.

"I love you" I said in between kisses

"I love you too, from now until the end of eternity." He said as he pulled me closer to him on the couch.

We remained like that until Esme and Rosalie returned with my cheesecake, which I devoured. And then Carlisle came in with news of why I'm so different.

**PLEASE REVIEW! If it's bad tell me. I know this chapter is kinda sucky but I promise next chapter will be better! ) I'll update later if I get 5-6 reviews!**


	4. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

BPOV

We all decided to go into the dining room to hear it. _I wonder if can try to hear they're thoughts without being bombarded by the masses. Maybe if I concentrate and put them into their own box in my mind…_

_**I wonder why Bella is so different her feel is even different.-Jasper**_

**_I'm excited to find out what's going on; because the sooner we do this the sooner we can do MAKEOVERS! - Alice_**

_**Time to figure out why she's so special and got such pretty eyes and pretty hair…not fair- Rosalie**_

_**I wonder what makes her so special- Emmett**_

_**Time to see what Carlisle has found- Esme**_

_**Bella has always been special to me I wonder if she's going to be special to the rest of the world. – Edward**_

_**Bella is…-Carlisle**_

"Bella is a very special creature you could say." Said Carlisle

"Well we could all tell that!" said Alice cheerfully.

"Exactly how special am I Carlisle?" I asked anxiously

"There was prophecy that there would be a girl who was changed into a vampire by her soul mate. That girl would go on to gain all gifts known to vampires and some that were unknown. She wouldn't be a complete vampire because she was the reincarnation of the angel Gabriel in a human form. As she lived on she would become the strongest force on the earth. Many will try to bring her down but in the end she will prevail and bring the world into a new order. One where all creatures, humans, vampires, dragons, etc. can prosper. Her true test of power is when a rival vampire will bring an army against hers and fight for control of the earth. Her rival is a vengeful one who has been after her even before her change. And as we can all tell this fits perfectly with our Bella." Carlisle explained to us

_Oh.my.god! I'm a vampire angel? Reincarnation of Gabriel? Wow this all seems for farfetched; I mean I'm Isabella Swan the girl who can't even stand up straight. But a vampire angel, that's something funny. Wow I don't even know what to think. This is so overwhelming._

_**My Bella, I always knew she was an angel. The chosen one you could say. This is crazy. I hope I can stay to her standards. I hope she never leaves me; I will protect her and be with her till the end. My vampire angel. – Edward**_

**_THAT'S SOOO COOL! She's like royalty. Hmm she's gonna need some cool clothes. But I wonder why I couldn't see this before now. I feel a vision comming. –Alice_**

_**Wow Bella is so important that's… I don't know what to say.- Rosalie**_

_**Bella kickin ass this is gonna be fun! I wonder if she's going to need many soldiers, we all know I love to fight! - Emmett**_

_**I've been in a war before I hope I can help her. Wow she's really overwhelmed poor Bella. –Jasper**_

_**Oh my daughter. This is so wonderful? I don't know but I'm so proud of her already! – Esme**_

_**This is going to be a long battle. I hope everyone is up to the challenge- Carlisle**_

"Alice, Alice what do you see?"

"We need to hide Bella NOW! The Voulturi know what's going on and they are coming for her!" – Alice sobbed

"Of course they do. They probably knew before we did. Why else would they have wanted her so badly when we were in Volterra, and said they were going to check that we changed her!" roared Edward.

_Aro is coming for me, I can feel it, I can see it. AHHHHHH this is way too much for my second day as a non human! However, even though I know his intention is to steal me away I want to confront him face to face. I want to know what he knows._

"I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed to break up their thoughts and conversation of hiding me. "I'm going to face him. I want to talk to him I want to know what he knows. He probably has more knowledge than we do."

"I don't care Bella I don't want to take the chance of something going wrong and you getting hurt! I don't want you to leave me!" Edward said with sadness and fury

"I promise nothing will happen. Besides Aro wouldn't want to upset me in betting, he needs me, he wants to be on my good side. I promise I will not leave you" I said and kissed him.

"So how long till they come and how many" Carlisle asked

"Aro, Marcus, Demitri, and Alec." I said

"They should be here by 8 tonight." Alice finished looking at me astounded that I could see it too.

"Looks like they rest of your gifts are kicking in" Emmett said laughing

"I guess so" I said as I stared at a vase and to my amazement as I continued to look at it and concrete on it I blew it up into pieces. "OH NO! I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't mean to I swear. God I'm soo sorry!" I said slightly crying. As I brushed tears away Carlisle noticed them.

"I suppose our dear Bella here holds characteristics of all creatures. She can cry and eat like humans. She has the speed, sight, and other characteristics of vampires, which I also I bet at sometime now she might crave blood but not the way we do. And so forth, she is the link between everyone." Carlisle said

"I think I want to lie down and just chill out until the Aro and them get here." I said sleepily.

"Let's go to my room. Do you want me to give you some company." Edward said hopefully

"Sure"

We went to his room and I grabbed his laptop and decided to download some music. I've been feeling like branching gout my music collection. I wanted to beat Edward's honestly. Pop and Rap I had not really gotten into but I decided to give it a try. So I downloaded Wait a Minute by PCD, Easy by Paula DeAnda Ft. Lil' Wayne, Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, The Sweet Escape & Yummy by Gwen Stefani, and Rompe Remix by Daddy Yankee Ft. G-unit. The last one I didn't really know the words except for when I guess G-Unit was rapping, but either way it sounded good. Edward spent his time talking to me as I downloaded.

"Rap? Pop? Since when do you listen to this crap?" he asked amused

"Since now! In phoenix a lot of people listened to it ad I never really paid attention it. But I think I kind of like it." I said I got up to dance like I've seen girls do on MTV when I was at Jessica's house Last Summer.

"OMG Bella's dancing!" Alice exclaimed as she passed the room.

"Well, I figure since I have better reflexes and powers that maybe I won't fall when I dance! Come on Alice!" I said like a bubbly tween who just saw Justin Timberlake.

We danced and sang to Sexy back, even Edward, jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined in. It was a serious dance party! Then Esme came in smiling say it was time and that Aro would be here soon. So we all filed out of the room, Edward holding me in a sweet embrace as we walked down to the dining room. This since my meeting seems to be the place we hold all important conversations.

EPOV

After dancing to bad music (well not that bad) Esme came into get us. We were all having such a great time I have never seem Bella so happy and bubbly it was nice. However I wonder what's going to happen now. She says she can handle Aro and the rest of them, but I don't know. At the moment, she's new and I don't think she is as strong as she will become. Finally after sitting in the dining room with my hand in a death grip from Bella Aro came.

"Hello everyone, I see you were expecting us! How wonderful! It's so nice to see you all again." Aro seemed to gush.

"It's always a pleasure to be in your presence Aro. How are you?" Carlisle said giving Aro a hug.

"Well in my old age I'm not doing to bad. And I am especially happy to see that our Bella has found her calling you could say. I told you were going to be great." Aro said smiling at me and Bella. "Ah, Edward it is nice to see you here and not in my house asking me for death! I'm very happy you decided to give in and change Bella" he continued.

A low growl came out accidentally, even though I am happy I changed here, it still was very hard to. Then Bella slightly elbowed me I gave her an apologetic look.

"So, Aro exactly what do you know of my position?" Bella asked. As everyone sat down at the table.

"You are going to be the greatest force this planet has ever seen. You will use all sorts of skills to bring everyone under you rule. You arsenal will be filled with powers from all creatures. I'm sure you have discovered some of them already." Aro said

"Will Bella be taken away from us" Alice blurted out and started to cry.

"Only if she wishes" said Marcus "But I am sure you will not be parted away seeing as I see her and Edward having a very strong bond."

"Were you planning on taking me? I saw in a vision you talking me." Bella said confused

"We thought about it but we feel the Cullens are very capable of helping you. However in 10 years you will have to come to Volterra but of course the Cullens are welcomed." Aro said.

"So, the decision is up to you Bella you can come now or later." Demitri said

"Later, I want to grow into my power in a familiar environment but I promise I will come to Volterra" she said diplomatically.

_I still can't believe Bella is so special. I'm so filled with emotion. Also I'm very happy that she has decided to stay. And Marcus saying that we will continue to have a strong bond is very reassuring,_

BPOV

_I knew I could handle this. I'm so excited? Happy? I can't explain. This is wonderful! I wonder how long Aro and them are going to stay. So many questions but I don't know where to start._

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I spent the rest of the night talking with Aro and Marcus, while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Demetri, and Alec went to play some type of game out side.

We heard a loud crash come from outside some what far away and then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Demetri, and Alec came running in.

"We have a slight problem" Said Emmett panting

"What's going on?" I asked jumping up

And then we heard the Howl.

**I hoped y'all liked it! I know some of the characters might have seemed a bit OOC, especially Bella but it's intentional. If there's anything would like to see please tell me! Don't forget to review )!**


	5. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Hey guys! I wanted to say sorry for not proofing my story better, I re-read it such mistakes! And of course I hope you enjoy this!**

Why can't we be friends?

BPOV

"Uh oh" I said fully aware of what was about to happen. "I guess we should go on to the woods. Sam and company are F-U-R-I-O-U-S!"

"Of course they are we broke the treaty." Said Edward calmly looking at Alice. _Eerie. I don't think I've ever seen him so calm when it came to the pack I guess Alice showed him the vision._

"I suppose I should deal with them." I said as I got up. Everyone followed of course; this was going to be interesting shall we say?

We met in the woods, Jacob, Sam, and Paul were all there snarling and snapping, but when they saw me they all seemed to calm down a bit. They all looked at me in awe, especially my best friend.

"Bella, you realize that the treaty has been broken" Sam said in a very serious tone trying to stay focused on what he had to do.

**_They turned her, which of course they had no damned right to! They know the rules, NO HUMAN GETS BIT! But she seems different than the rest, I can't explain it, well besides the fact that she doesn't reek like a bloodsucker she smells heavenly. And my, she is gorgeous. AH! Losing focus - Sam_**

_**SHE IS HOT! Wait but she's a cold one now shouldn't I be repulsed? - Paul**_

**_Wow she's absolutely stunning, not that she wasn't pretty before. Oh well Bella finally got what she wanted. I hope she understands what this means. – Jacob_**

"Yes, Jacob this is what I wanted. Actually this is a bit more than I wanted to be honest." I stated with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob spat.

"Well I bet you're wondering why I don't repulse you. Am I right? Well so it seems I'm a vampire angel with powers from all creatures. And get this I'm gonna be like freaking royalty! So I would say that I'm glad I was changed." I said amused while circling them.

_Why was I acting so casual? So out of character it was like I could care less what they thought and I had no filter for my brain. Word vomit! _**Sorry I watched mean girls at school today I had to put it in!).**

"Sam, we are sorry but we very much wanted Bella into our family. You do realize her and Edward will get married soon. It only made sense to change her." Carlisle said reasonably.

"You still broke the treaty!" Jacob snapped and stepped forward

"Oh Jacob get off it! I wanted this!" I screamed. Piercing the night, my anger was causing wind to seem like a hurricane. Jasper tried to send claming waves to me but I blocked them, I didn't want to be calm I was sick and tired of the fighting. Wasn't I the one who was to bring everyone together why not start here, Vampires and Werewolves. _And my, the powers just seem to keep on coming don't they?_

"Honey, calm down. I know your upset but according to the treaty as of this moment there is nothing stopping them from well ripping us all apart." Edward said trying to remain calm for the both of us.

"No, it's my job to bring all creatures together and Damnit I'm starting now!" I said bring the winds down but still upset. So I decided to use another tactic. Well since I can blow stuff up maybe I can try to move it, like levitation, I mean blowing something up is movement isn't it?

"Bella what's going on?" Paul screamed as I levitated all three werewolves up above the trees.

"Until you can play nice you guys are in time out, I hope you enjoy the view" I replied.

"For an angelic type creature you're pretty diabolical" Emmett said laughing, and then stopped because Rosalie elbowed him.

_**Bella has lost her mind. But I really would like to her what she has to say. From what I heard her say to Edward she was supposed to bring creatures together? And who are those other vampires? - Jacob**_

_**I WANT TO BE ON THE GROUND! BELLA PUT ME DOWN!!!! – Paul**_

_**She's supposed to bring creatures together? Ha! But I guess it can't hurt to hear what she has to say. It seems she has something to say. – Sam**_

_That's right I do! Now if you play by my rules I'll let you down!_

"Ok Bella we'll hear you out, as long as you PLEASE! Bring us down" Said Sam irritably

EPOV

_Wow Bella is scary when she gets angry._

**_I heard that Edward Cullen!_**

_I love you!_

_**Uh huh, I love you too. Time to deal with the dogs.**_

And with that she brought them back down.

BPOV

"Now I'll make this quick. As I said before I'm basically a Vampire Angel. I have powers of all creatures; this is for me to be able to unite all creatures, vampires, werewolves, dragons, humans, etc., and supposedly as I go I have to create an army because I will be faced by challenges blah, blah, blah, and all that boring stuff. So I hereby decide that I'm starting with you guys Vampires and Werewolves. And it is actually as great time seeing as two of the most powerful vampires are here. So, I will give you 24 hours to think about this. Either you're with me, or you can have your little war knowing that I'm fighting on their side." I said melodramatically and for a final touch I saw fire on the tree behind them and it caught on fire. _Tehe dragon power? It was a wild guess but ha it worked!_

"We will consider it"- Sam said and with that they turned and left

I turned to see everyone in awe of me._Oh boy this was going to get old. Every time I show a new power. Jeez. Gosh when did I get so, bold?_

**_That's exactly what I want to know- Edward. _**I heard him and just smiled wickedly.

"Well it seems to be over for now, let's go home" Carlisle said.

We all turned and headed home.

I sat in Edward's room, well now our room, on the couch listening to more newly downloaded music.

"So this rap kick isn't going to end soon is it?" Edward asked painfully listening as he came in.

"Nope" I grinned and patted the couch beckoning him to sit with me.

"Ah, we have to get your taste in music back." He said nuzzling into my neck.

"I like this, I've decided since I have to diversify in most aspects of my life now I should diversify other things, such as music. Here you might like this one." I said changing to Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes. "This isn't rap, but not quite rock, either way I like it."

We sat there listening to this kissing. Lightly at first, but it rapidly became more urgent. Next thing I knew Edward was becoming my first.

**Hope you liked it! R&R. and if it sucked please tell me! )**


	6. Let the training begin?

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon in anyway shape of form!**

Training

EPOV

I'm sitting here with my angel in my arms as we listen to my music finally. I think she's sleep though, she's so lucky to have retained that power. It feels so good to have her here in my arms. I never want to let go of her. But today we have to start training she says. She wants to get her powers in line before she can go off and fight whatever battle this is Aro speaks of.

BPOV

"Hi" I said to my Greek god and smiled.

"Hi" he whispered back.

"We should get to being productive" I said.

"I guess" he responded and the kissed me on the forehead.

We went downstairs to find everyone sitting around talking with Aro.

"Ah, well look who it is" Aro said coming to greet us.

"Good morning Aro" I said

"What are you two up to today?" he asked

"Working on controlling my powers. You know the levitating, blowing stuff up etc. and to see if I have any others." I said smiling at Edward.

"You're welcome to join us if you like, we'll be in the backyard if you need us" Edward said ushering me out of the house.

"What shall we start with?" he asked.

"How about levitation and telekinesis they're the least harmful" I said.

So with that we spent about an hour of me moving random things around, rising up in the air. I actually could raise myself and Edward at the same time. Finally I was getting bored with just move things so I decided to try something. I raised one of the Cullen's lawn chairs and started at it until it exploded into flames.

"BELLA! What you do that for?!" Edward screamed while laughing.

"I got bored? I wanted to try out something new." I said getting sleepy and somewhat hungry. "I think all of this training has taken a lot of energy out of me, I'm hungry and then I want to take a nap." I said leading him back into the house.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart" he said leading me to the kitchen where Esme was.

"Sorry about your chair" I said looking at the floor.

"Oh it's ok. You were just messing with you powers. I'd rather a chair then a person. What would you like to eat?" she asked as she heard my stomach grumble.

"Weirdly enough, I want raw steak?" I said somewhat grossed out with my self and curiously.

"Probably because you require food and blood, which raw meat has both." Edward stated. And I sighed.

I tore into my meat. It was a very weird experience as I've always thought eating raw meat would be. But afterwards I got even more tired.

"I think it's time to get you upstairs" Edward said carrying me to his room. He laid me across his lap as he sit on his couch. "We're gonna have to get you a bed."

"Yes you will." I said the looked up at him and smiled and said "I love you".

"I love you too Bella, now get some rest." He said brushing his finger across my cheek. And with that I was asleep.

**SORRY! If this chapter sucked! I'm balancing two stories now. This one I'm having a bit of trouble working out how I want to write it but don't worry I haven't given up on it. But I will be focusing on my other story "An Outgoing Bella" more because I have a better vision for it so please R&R. But anyways bear with me on this one. I'll try to update sometime this week! And if you have any suggestions PLEASE I'd love t hear what you have to say. Your reviews are my inspirations. )**


	7. Enough

**AN: I can't do this story. I just can't. If someone wants to take over it message me ).**


End file.
